


look how far we’ve come

by samuela



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, Drabble, First Kiss, First Meetings, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Stargazing, dont @ me pls, this is for the jam discord i accidentally joined... please don't take this too seriously lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samuela/pseuds/samuela
Summary: There is one time James doesn’t think about their first meeting.Or, James Griffin had a bad first meeting with Adam (in his opinion) but it all turns out just fine eventually.





	look how far we’ve come

**Author's Note:**

> hi, my name is sam and this is what happens when someone who really likes crackpairings accidentally joins a crackpair discord,,,, sometimes it be like that. 
> 
> anyhow, fyi james is seventeen when they first meet and when something actually happens they're both probs older than twenty.
> 
> sorry for any grammar or/and spelling issues, or for any general inaccuracies lmao. 
> 
> enjoy?? dunno either

There is one time James doesn’t think about their first meeting.

It’s annoying- remembering it every time he sees Adam. It just sort of flashes before him without permission. The kind of meeting you desperately wish to forget but still keeps you up at night, pondering about how stupid you behaved and always sits there, in the back of your head as one of your most cringe-inducing memories (he has worse ones, but considering this is Galaxy Garrison Crush Adam, he can't really appreciate it either).

He was in a restroom, his reflection in front of him as he gently dabbed his cheek with a wet paper towel. A few days after he got decked by Keith Kogane - because of an admittedly pretty rude remark he made, but then again, in James’ defence, Kogane had been asking for such a thing to be said - and it still managed to sting like hell.

He hissed as he accidentally pressed too hard. The skin there was extremely sensitive and coloured a sickening mix of purple and green. “Thanks, Kogane,” he grumbled, moving the paper towel to the swelling on the corner of his mouth. Said spot hurt slightly less than the bruise by his cheekbone, but he would not cope without the soothing of some cold water or ice applied on it from time to time. No discussing the latest rumours with his friends during breaks; mostly having a paper towel stuck on his face.

The door opened with a creaking sound and James looked up to see an undeniably handsome bloke quite a few inches taller than him join him by the sink. Judging by his uniform, also higher in rank. He acknowledged James with a curt nod and then turned the tap on, adjusting them to his preferred warmth.

James squinted. The sand coloured hair and coloured skin eyed rather familiar to him. The kind of recognition that gnawed at your mind until you figured out and sat right on the tip of your tongue…

“Is there something on my face?” The man suddenly inquired.

James blinked furiously for a few seconds before comprehension dawned upon him and he quickly tore his gaze away, back to himself in the mirror. "N-No," he stammered with an embarrassingly evident stutter, "I just- I didn't actually mean to, I-I was thinking about something," James continued, "Sir," he quickly added, briefly eying the man's image in the mirror to see whether he'd taken offence. He quickly removed the wet paper towel that lamely clung to his flushing face.

Thankfully, the man appeared to have taken no offence whatsoever and merely laughed in response (or at him, which James couldn’t exactly blame him for – staring at someone with a wet piece of paper towel on your face was a pathetic thing to do, after all - though he wouldn’t quite appreciate it). “It’s quite alright. James Griffin, isn’t it?”

“What? Oh, yes, um, sir,” James confirmed, truthfully sounding barely any better than before. The man removed the glasses from his face and placed them under the stream of water, presumably to rinse them. James figured it would best to continue his business as well, and thus continued to dab his face, rather clumsily and unfocused this time.

“I heard about you a-”

The man would’ve finished his sentence had James not yelped loudly when he pressed a little too hard on his bruise. The man’s head shot up in alarm. “Are you okay?” The man asked, pausing his activity as he worriedly glanced at James.

“No, eh, it’s alright,” James assured, forcing a smile that soon became sheepish, “I just pressed a little too hard,” he added. The bruise on his face throbbed painfully and with all his might, James had to prevent his face from contorting in pain.

The man looked sceptical. “Say, have you tried a cream or salve yet?” He prompted while he closed the water tap and began drying off his glasses.

James opened his mouth, knitted his eyebrows together in consideration of the suggestion, and then closed his mouth again. “No, I haven’t, actually,” he admitted slowly, excruciatingly ashamed for not coming up with the idea himself, “Thank you for the tip, sir,” he said, with a weak smile that did not seem as thankful or polite as James intended it to be. For a moment, he didn’t really care anymore. Spending ages in restrooms soothing his pain with ice or cold water, when he could’ve also used a salve or cream…

The man smiled back, and if he noticed James’ internal struggle, nothing about his posture or face betrayed anything. James became strangely aware of his pounding heart and inhaled deeply to compensate. “No problem, James Griffin. Best of luck with your, er, bruises.” Before James could reply, the man placed his glasses back on and left without another word, leaving James mutter a half-assed goodbye and let the humiliation sink in.

It was as if the restroom had grown hotter now that the nameless man had gone. So much for good first impressions, then. He flattened his uniform and grimaced. Practically everything he’d just done was embarrassing, especially with that dumb piece of paper glued on his face. James rubbed his temples. Next time, he’d definitely have to step up his game if he wanted to be known for his better qualities.

And he’d ask for a name, a name would definitely be pleasant.

(His name is Adam, and James ends up pining after him throughout his Galaxy Garrison career. Perhaps part of the reason James dislikes their first meeting so much because he doesn’t actually stop behaving that way, always doing something awkward around him. They don’t interact that much, but when they do, James can never really ‘step up his game’ after all. It gets better after James graduates, though, way better.)

One night, on a particular late hour Adam shows up at his house, the keys of his jeep hanging from his index finger and nervously rocking back and forth on his heels as he explains the reason for his sudden visit. “Hey,” he says to James’ puzzled expression, “So, forgive me for dropping in so late, but I was wondering whether you’d like to join me in stargazing? That is, if you’ve no other plans.”

James agrees easily, partly because he has no other plans and partly because it’s Adam who stands there.

Adam pulls him in when James is just admiring the star-soaked sky - it truly is magnificent, almost like having glimpse into the whole galaxy but then with his feet safely on earth’s surface while Adam tells him all about what he’s seeing - in one of the more deserted places in the country, clueless as to what’s happening until Adam’s mouth closes over his. His hands are cool against James’ skin, sliding from his shoulders upwards to gently cup his flaming face. James isn’t sure what he’s doing himself- too stunned and body frozen where he’s standing with Adam leaning down to reach his lips, mostly taking initiative so far.

Not precisely sure when or why James tilts back his head and reciprocates the kiss; a sigh of contentment coming from Adam. James places his previously flailing hand over Adam’s wrist and parts his lips a few seconds into kissing back. Adam’s lips are especially smooth, James notices and- peppermint, Adam tastes of peppermint, realizes James, briefly wondering if Adam really minds the taste of toothpaste.

Adam’s cologne doesn’t ebb away from James- even when they pull away. Adam’s face is close, still hovering above his own and James can register the fast-paced breath syncing with their equally fast-paced heartbeats before he opens his eyes. Adam lowers his hands from James’ face, dropping them to his middle and James instinctively relocates his on Adam’s rather tense shoulders.

James blinks.

“You kissed me,” he breathes.

“You caught up on that, then,” Adam replies, smiling sheepishly and almost twitchy. James frowns- is he nervous? James opens his mouth and then deciding against saying something. He reminds himself that a surprise kiss could’ve gone wrong- horribly so. But it’s not. It’s really not. In fact, James is positive he wouldn’t have understood Adam’s intentions any other way.

“I promised myself I’d do it this week and I just thought this was a good occasion,” Adam tells him, the nerves practically rolling off him. James peers upwards the night sky. “Hence the spontaneous stargazing session,” he concludes, thinking of Adam’s sudden appearance on his doorstep at 10 PM, suggesting they go out to see the stars.

James returns his gaze to Adam and grins. He barely acknowledges the chilly breeze that passes, despite the thin navy-blue blouse he’s wearing. Any goosebumps prickling on his skin or shivers that run down his spine are because of an entirely different reason, anyway. The muscles of Adam’s shoulders relax under James’ fingers, accompanied by a lungful of relief coming from him.

Finally, Adam grins back; practically beaming. “What did you expect?”

James doesn’t think about their first meeting that time, no, he’s come too long of a way since then.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> what’s a decent plot? don't know her.
> 
> ok hey c’mon, somebody’s gotta write the fics.
> 
> please comment or give kudos if you liked it lmao


End file.
